herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bitterman
Bitterman is a main protagonist of Quake 2 and a selectable character in Quake 3 Arena. Also, he's the heroic member of Rhino Squad. Bitterman focuses for the mission called Operation Alien Overlord and resisting Stroggos inhabitants, the Strogg. History Quake 2 With all the pods sent down to the surface at the same time, Bitterman's pod is clipped by a "cowboy" and narrowly misses being hit by another eager Marine. Bitterman's pod buckles and loses power to the flight systems of his pod failing, though it remains flightworthy. As the pods enter the atmosphere, the entire battalion is suddenly wiped out; over the radio his operator reports no heat signatures from the from the ground, and Bitterman confirms Big Gun as "inactive," however, his battalion is hit by an EMP blast from the Big Gun. Many marines crash land and die on impact, or scatter all over Stroggos. The majority of the ground forces are killed or captured almost immediately. However thanks to having no control over his "flying brick", Bitterman over-shoots his designated landing zone and crash-lands in the outskirts of Cerberon. The chaos caused by the Air Force's dogfights and indiscriminate bombing of Cerberon allows Bitterman to find a decent weapon and fight back. Shortly afterwards, Bitterman learns over the radio that only five percent of the ground forces are operational. Bitterman's first objective is to establish communication with the Command Ship using the nearby Communication Center. Bitterman then moves onto his next main objective which is destroying the Big Gun. The Big Gun is a distance away and Bitterman has many smaller objectives to complete, such as powering up a Warehouse to pass through it to reach the Jail Complex. The Big Gun is surrounded by a laser grid, powered from within the Jail Hub so Bitterman has to manipulate the Jail defenses and reach the Security Station where the Laser Grid power system lies. With the grid down, Bitterman passes through the mines towards the City. But before doing so, Bitterman takes a step backwards to a nearby Processing Factory which he has been given the task of shutting down. With the systems shut down, Bitterman finally makes the long walk up north towards the Cerberon and the Big Gun. The Big Gun is locked down by the Power Plant Reactor Core so Bitterman reverses the Core coolant pump making it pump coolant out of the reactor core and pump toxic waste into it, causing it to explode and grant access to the Big Gun. Bitterman causes the Strogg's Primary Planetary Defence System to overload whilst he escapes in a tram leading to the Hangar. After closing the Hangar Door and completing his third main objective, destroying the Black Hole Generator, Bitterman helps the air force destroy a fuel tank before finally reaching the Inner City Palace with last out of the four main objectives, disable the Strogg leaders Communication and assassinate the Makron. Bitterman travels through the entire Palace, manipulating its tight security to destroy the Communication laser before chasing the Makron to the Palace Roof. Bitterman follows the Makron to the Asteroid Arena where the two battle it out in the final showdown, ending in the Makron's death. He escapes the asteroid via an escape pod just before it explodes and lands back on Stroggos. Apparently, he survives the crash landing, yet his fate from this point on remains unknown. In the PSX version, Bitterman escapes with the aircraft just before the Strogg's base self-destructs after he armed the self-destruct system, and he makes it back to the Command Ship in one piece. It is unknown if the PlayStation version ending is canon. His actions were later detailed to Rhino Squad during the Second Invasion of Stroggos by Lt. Voss. Even though the death of the Makron did not have the intended effect, Bitterman's destruction of the Big Gun made the full-scale ground invasion of Stroggos possible. His ultimate fate is not known. It is possible that after being stranded on Stroggos, he was taken by the Strogg, or he may have survived. Quake III Arena It is stated that Quake III Arena is a non-canon story, in other words, it has no connection with either Quake or Quake II. In the game story, Bitterman was captured by the Strogg and was experimented on. However, like Matthew Kane, he retained his own sanity. Before the Strogg could kill him or worse, he was abducted and sent to the Arena Eternal, and fights as a Gladiator. His new appearance has a sickly lime green tone to his skin, metal grafted into his legs, enhanced hand replacements, and a few straps over his chest. His bot usually prefers the Shotgun or the Rocket Launcher. Quake 4 Though not specifically mentioned by his name, Bitterman's exploits are referenced in Quake 4 as a returning character. He is also known as the "lone marine" responsible for highhandedly neutralizing Strogg planetary defenses, as well as the assassination of Makron. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Military Category:Male Category:Rewrite Category:Monster Slayers Category:Officials Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighters Category:Inconclusive Category:Outright Category:Article stubs Category:Mature